Heart of War
Garrosh Hellscream remembers the first time he visists Orgrimmar and the things that they need to sacrifice because of their ancestors. Garrosh questions the inefficiency in acting of Warchief Thrall. The Visit Garrosh was travelling with Thrall to Orgrimmar for the first time. He was being escorted from Garadar to Orgrimmar. It was the first time Garrosh saw anything like it. Thrall had told of the descriptions of Orgrimmar, but witnessing it with one's own eyes was a remarkable thing. When they were far away from Orgrimmar, in deserts of Durotar, still its tall gates and structures were visible. Thrall patiently waited to see the look on Garrosh's face and his reaction. Impressive was all Garrosh could say. Inside the city, there were so many orcs that he hadn't seen such gathering of orcs in his lifetime. He remembered the time when all the clans had formed an alliance and invaded Azeroth. When the humans invaded Draenor, Garrosh wanted to join the Horde, to fight with his father but was suffering from red pox and was quarantined in Garadar. The orcs were struggling for survival in Outlands, but here they ruled, children fighting a fake foe, merchants selling their goods, grunts patrolling, nowhere was there such a gathering of orcs. Thrall smiled at Garrosh's reaction and welcomed him to Orgrimmar. Garrosh loved Orgrimmar, its markets, stables and most of all the banners of red and black of the Horde. Garrosh knew his life's purpose then and there, to serve the Horde till death like his father Grommash. But throughout Orgrimmar, orcs stared at him like an outcast. The word had reached Orgrimmar that son of Grom Hellscream was alive and arrived at Orgrimmar. One orc child one day spoke aloud about the skin colour of Garrosh, brown rather than green. His mother took the son and hurriedly retreated. One day when he was walking about the streets of Orgrimmar, an elderly orc with a lot of battle scars grabbed his arm in respect and vowed to explain this behaviour from the rest of the orcs. The orc told Garrosh that he had fought with Grom Hellscream from Draenor to Ashenvale, drank blood of Mannoroth along with Grom and felt the blood curse lift after Grom's sacrifice. He said that when the curse was lifted the orcs started to know what they had lost in their blind hunger for war, but by seeing at Garrosh, the brown skinned Mag'har, the history of the orcs and possibly the future was not lost. The elderly orc had retired from combat, but he vowed that if he was still fighting, he would gladly fight with Garrosh leading. Garrosh was astonished, proud of the legacy his father had left. He never heard anyone speak good about his father, but now he felt proud about his father. The elderly orc left him with saying that one day he will make Horde proud of the Hellscream name. Garrosh went to Valley of Honor, where he sat besides a lake. There a young female orc with green skin and a patch covering her one eye was fishing and casting nets. She mocked him of watching her fishing in the lake, Garrosh hardly interested, told her that if she was so bored of fishing she can buy it at the markets. The female orc laughed at Garrosh's statement and acknowledged who Garrosh was. Garrosh also laughed, as he was the only Mag'har in Orgrimmar, it was easy to spot him. The female orc called Garrosh arrogant and fool, just as Grom was. Furious Garrosh lept at her, saying that Grom sacrificed his life to lift the blood curse, without which the orcs would not be free. The female orc replied that the curse was there because of Grom only, and that she was of the Horde and her duty was not to Thrall. Garrosh angry at her said that if Thrall hadn't freed them they would have faced annihilation, they can take what they want freely. The female orc asked Garrosh if he had seen any farms on the outskirts of Orgrimmar. As Garrosh remembered there were pig farms, but no harvest farms. She told Garrosh the reality of Orgrimmar, that all the food comes from far away. The Alliance encroaches from south, there is Ashenvale forest in the north, full of lush green and fertile land, but still Thrall built this city in a desert. She insisted that Thrall was corrupt or an idiot to build Orgrimmar in a desert. Garrosh's blood boiled, he called the female a traitor and told her to shut her mouth. The female orc clenched her fists, but was stopped by another female. She addressed the one eyed female as Krenna, and told her to leave. The female introduced herself as Gorgonna and pleaded Garrosh not to hurt her sister Krenna. Gorgonna told Garrosh that she and Krenna were locked in the internment camps after the Second War, and it is true that Thrall freed all the orcs, but Krenna doesn't think Thrall had done enough for them. She said that her parents also drank the blood curse and killed innocents on their path to madness, razing villages, towns. What the orcs did was wrond, and someone has to pay the price for it, so we pay the price, by settling in this desert. Thrall understands this, but her sister doesn't. Garrosh didn't like Gorgonna's attitude, who would set the price. The present orcs did nothing wrong, why would they pay the price. He told Gorgonna that they don't owe anybody anything. Gorgonna laughed and said that Mag'har didn't owe anyone anything but the greenskins did. Garrosh thought about what Gorgonna said, his father, true had drank the blood of Mannoroth, but killed Mannoroth by sacrificing his own life, the debt was paid he thought. It was Krenna's words that disturbed him. Lumber caravens were being raided in Ashenvale by the night elves, Razor Hill was being robbed by the humans of Tiragarde Keep and the humans and dwarves of Northwatch refused to leave their lands. Garrosh wanted to lead the orcs against these enemies, but the orc forces were sent to Tauren Mill to aid the Forsaken, in Silvermoon City to aid the elves, and to the south to aid the Darkspear Trolls to take Echo Isles. But Thrall did nothing. Then there were reports that something was wrong with the grain shipments in Ratchet, Booty Bay. The Forsaken in Orgrimmar warned Thrall that the plague was spreading again. Friends turned into foes, the undead Scourge, but Garrosh defended Orgrimmar always and swore to defend it till his end. The plague then stopped, but the threat was not finished. Lich King still sat on the Throne in Northrend. There was only one solution, send armies to battle this monster and end him for good. Garrosh and everyone else waited for the Warchief, Thrall's command, but he gave none. Then suddenly, rage filled with the incompetancy of Thrall, to act and to act quickly, Garrosh challenged Thrall to Mak'gora. Thrall refused, but Garrosh provoked him by asking Thrall, that Durotan's son was a coward. Thrall angry himself, ordered Garrosh to fight inside. Garrosh thought that Thrall would not act quickly, while his people died, Garrosh will make Thrall act. Category:Wrath of the Lich King